


Run Dry

by alecsmanwhore



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Drunk Times, Eventual Romance, Guaranteed happy ending, M/M, implied sex, smut at some point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:22:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3131036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alecsmanwhore/pseuds/alecsmanwhore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard spends most of his nights sat alone at the bar. But what happens when Frank decides to go there for a drink one night?<br/>(I am so sorry, I suck at summaries)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Step One: Drink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Title from 'Run Dry (X Heart X Fingers)' by Patrick Stump.  
> Dedicated to lannistermirkwoodwarlock (AKA Alec) just so I can prove to you that I can write and upload something :P

Gerard looked down the remains of his beer. He swilled them round in the glass before setting it aside. He raised his hand briefly to the bartender and soon enough, another beer was placed on the counter in front of him. He swung around in his chair, surveying the people around him.  
Some were dancing (if that's what you could call it), grinding against each other as if their lives depended on it. Guaranteed, later on this evening, people would be pressed against bedroom doors, and eventually beds. Hands would be roaming in a drunken haze and a fair few would be making the walk of shame in the morning.  
Gerard acknowledged the man sitting at the other end of the bar with a quick nod. They were both regulars here, and when they arrived, the bartenders knew to keep the drinks coming.  
Gerard sighed, and drained the last of his beer, gesturing for another. It was going to be a long night.  
_________________________________________Six- perhaps seven- beers later, and Gerard's vision was a little blurred. Shit. Perhaps he had drunk a little too much.  
He was just about to drag himself from the bar stool that had accomodated him for the past couple of hours, when he heard a voice from behind him.  
'A pint please, mate,' the man said as he, rather ungracefully, fell onto the stool next to him.  
Gerard studied the man intensely. He had dark brown hair that partly obscured one of his eyes, which were a greenish-hazel colour. Gerard thought that he could easily get lost in those eyes.  
He wore a faded black Misfits shirt, a black hoodie that had one too many holes in it and a pair of grey skinny jeans that seemed to fit in all the right places. It was a pity he wasn't standing up. Gerard was slightly craving seeing his ass in those jeans. Peeking out from underneath the neck of his shirt, Gerard could see a tattooed tail on his neck. More tattoos were revealed on his arms and knuckles when he reached across the bar to grab his drink. An Our Lady of Sorrows tattoo particularly stood out to Gerard, perhaps because of the colours, but he also felt that there was a story behind it.  
'Dude.'  
A voice made Gerard snap out of his train of thought as he looked at the guy sitting next to him.  
'Sorry, what did you say?' Gerard asked. 'I kind of zoned out.'  
'I said, are you just going to keep staring at me, or are you actually gonna talk to me?' Hot Guy replied.  
Gerard felt himself turn bright red. 'Sorry, I- uh- was just looking at your tattoos' he said quickly. 'They're fucking awesome.'  
Hot Guy beamed at him. 'Thanks, man, they are pretty rad.'  
'So,' Gerard asked, 'what brings you here tonight?'  
Hot Guy took a swig of his beer and set it back down on the counter. 'Just a pretty shit day, y'know? I figured I couldn't make it any worse, so I came here to forget about it, to be honest.'  
Gerard nodded. 'Yeah, I know how it is. Step one: drink. Step two: make mistakes. Step three: pretend you don't remember. Step four: drink a little more. That's how it works.  
Hot Guy chuckled. 'Seems like you've pretty much got it all planned out.'  
Gerard smirked into his glass. 'I like to think so.'  
'So why are you here?' Hot Guy asked. 'Surely you've got something better to be doing that sitting in a bar alone all night.'  
'I'm not alone. In case you hadn't noticed, I'm in a room full of people. Plus, I'm talking to you. See? Not alone.' Gerard took a swig of his beer.  
'If you say so.' Hot Guy muttered. 'And you still didn't answer my question.'  
'Nosy, aren't you?' Gerard sighed. 'I guess this is what I do most nights. I sit here, order drink after drink until I can't think straight. Then I drag myself home, or let someone drag me to their house, if you know what I mean.'  
'But doesn't if get... lonely?' Frank asked. 'Sitting here on the off chance that someone will take you home?'  
'I don't sit around and wait for someone to hit on me. It either happens or it doesn't.' Gerard snapped. 'And it's not like it's any of your business anyway.' He drained the rest of his beer and began to gesture for another.  
Hot Guy grabbed Gerard's wrist and slammed his arm on to the table. 'I don't think you need anything else to drink, okay?'  
'What do you fucking know about it?' Gerard yelled, resulting in a few people looking over at the bar to see what had caused it. 'You don't know shit.'  
Hot Guy looked slightly alarmed. 'Look, I'm sorry, it's just-'  
'Just don't.' Gerard said through gritted teeth, sliding off the barstool and staggering towards the exit.  
Hot Guy placed his head in his hands, resting his elbows on the bar, and sighed.  
Well done Frank, you spectacularly fucked up there.  
When Gerard returned to the bar the next night, Hot Guy was already there.  
Fucking fantastic. Maybe I could make a run for it? He thought, assessing the situation. *Or not, seeing as I've only just walked in. It would be rude to walk straight out.  
Gerard sighed to himself, and walked straight up to the bar. He sat three seats away from Hot Guy, blanking him entirely.  
'Vodka please.' Gerard asked the bartender. He could almost feel Hot Guy's eyes burning a hole in the side of his head.  
'Are you just going to keep staring at me, or are you actually gonna talk to me?' Gerard snapped, mimicking Hot Guy's words from last night.  
Hot Guy shrugged. 'Didn't think you'd want to talk to me, considering what happened yesterday.'  
'You're right, I don't want to talk to you, I was just wondering if you were ever going to stop staring at me.'  
The bartender handed Gerard his vodka, which he downed in one, then asked for another.  
'Look, I'm sorry about yesterday.' Hot Guy said. 'It wasn't my place to ask, and it's not like I'm meant to understand.'  
Gerard blanked him, staring intensely at the counter top of the bar.  
'Maybe we could start over?' Hot Guy suggested. He extended a hand towards Gerard. 'My name's Frank.'  
'That's nice.' Gerard replied monotonously.  
'This is kind of when you're meant to tell me your name.' said Frank.  
'Is it?' asked Gerard. 'And what makes you think I'll do that, considerinng you were such an asshole yesterday? And now you suddenly want to be all friendly?'  
Frank looked down at his hands. 'I guess I just wanted to apologise for yesterday and try and be civil, for both our sakes, y'know? Without meaning to cause any offence, you look like you need someone to talk you. You look miserable.'  
'Miserable is my default expression, I'm afraid.' Gerard smirked.  
'Well, I'd like to try and change that.' Frank smiled.  
Gerard held out his hand. 'Gerard Way.' he said.  
Frank took his hand and shook it. 'Frank Iero.'  
Gerard chuckled. 'What kind of name is Iero?' he asked.  
'An Italian one.' Frank stated. 'It's pretty fucking annoying when people don't pronounce it right. Or spell it right for that matter. Do you know how many times I've been called Frank Lero? Lero, for fuck's sake.' Frank paused to take a drink. 'I mean, you're alright. No-one can get Way wrong.'  
'But do you know how many awful jokes I have to deal with?' Gerard asked. 'For example, why couldn't the Way brothers cross the road? Because it was a one way street.'  
'You have a brother?' Frank asked.  
'Yeah' Gerard said fondly. 'His name's Mikey. He's a pretty cool kid. He's a couple of years younger than me, so obviously he has to be the stereotypically annoying younger sibling, but most of the time he's okay. What about you?'  
Frank crossed his arms over his chest. 'No, just me. I've never really wanted a brother or sister, they steal your shit and break things. They're annoying and clingy if they're younger and they're bossy if they're older.'  
'Are you calling me bossy?' Gerard asked, feigning offence.  
'I guess we'll find out.' Frank smirked. 'Do you like giving orders?'  
Gerard covered his face with his hands, trying to hide his blush. 'Really?'  
'Yup'. Frank chuckled. 'Just to let you know, I like taking them.'  
'Like taking what?' Gerard winked.  
'You'll see.' Frank winked back.


	2. Step Two: Make Mistakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am dedicating this chapter to Frnk-lover who made me get my ass in gear and update :) Thank you so much, I wouldn't have been able to do it without you :)

A few hours (and quite a lot of beers) later, Frank and Gerard were still sat at the bar making conversation. Although they'd only been speaking for a short time, it felt like they had known each other forever.  
'You've got to be kidding, right?' Frank chuckled.  
'Nope.' Gerard smirked. 'Mikey actually brought a heater into the shower, claiming he did so because he was cold.'   
Frank wiped away tears of laughter from his eyes. 'Dude sounds crazy. I'd love to meet him.'  
Gerard thought for a moment. 'Yeah, that'd be pretty awesome.'  
Frank leaned forward, putting both elbows on the counter. 'So, Gerard, tell me about yourself.'  
Gerard stuttered for a few moments. 'Why would you want to know about me?'  
'Because you're interesting, that's why.' Frank stated. 'Plus, I'd like to get to know you better. You're cute.'  
Gerard hid his face in his hands to hide his blush. 'There's really not that much to say.'  
Frank rolled his eyes jokingly. 'Just say anything, anything at all. What's your favourite thing to do?'  
It could be you, Gerard thought, before hastily shaking that idea from his mind.  
'I... like to draw, I guess. I went to the SVA in New York, which was pretty cool.'  
'The SVA?' Frank said with disbelief. 'That's more than cool, that's awesome!'  
'Go on then, what do you like to do?' Gerard asked, trying to shift the attention from him.  
'I play guitar.' Frank stated. 'I was in a few bands for a while, but nothing really worked out.'  
Gerard took a swig of his beer. 'That's a shame.'  
Frank bit his lip. 'Maybe I could play for you sometime? But in return, I have to see some of your artwork. Deal?' Frank held out his hand for Gerard to shake.  
'Do we really need to shake hands on this?' Gerard said, rolling his eyes.  
Frank looked at him with a dead serious expression. 'Of course we do. It isn't official otherwise.'  
You're such a child.' Without argument, Gerard shook his hand.  
'You could come around now, if you wanted to? I could play for you?' Frank asked nervously.  
'Is that really the best idea right now?' Gerard asked.  
Frank's face fell, bearing a look of dismay. 'Yeah, I get it. It's fine, I mean we barely know each other and-'  
'No, that's not what I meant!' Gerard hastily cut Frank off. 'Sorry, no, that's not what I meant at all. I'd love to come round, I really would. It's just that I've had quite a bit to drink and I don't know how steady I am on my feet right now.'  
Great job Gerard, you just word-vomited everywhere, he thought.  
'That's fair enough.' Frank thought for a moment. 'Well, I have a sofa bed if you just wanted to crash at mine?' he suggested.  
'I wouldn't want to get in your way.' Gerard said. 'I could just go home, get a good nights sleep and you could call me in the morning, when it suits you?'  
Frank smirked. 'Sounds like a good plan. Apart from one thing. How am I meant to call you when I don't have your number?'  
'Is this your way of trying to ask for my number?' Gerard asked, blushing slightly.  
Frank leaned a little closer. 'Maybe it is.'  
He pulled his phone out of his pocket, getting up a new contact and passing it to Gerard.  
'Smooth motherfucker' Gerard muttered as he put in his number.  
Frank smirked. 'I try my best. I'm guessing it's working?'  
Gerard passed the phone back to him. 'What, you flirting with me? That's definitely working.'  
Frank winked at him and typed out a quick text to Gerard and sent it.  
Gerard's phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out and read the message.  
*Just so you know, I think you're kinda cute* - Frnk xo  
Gerard smiled, and typed out a reply.  
*The same can be said for you, good sir*- Gee  
'Anyway, the point of me having your number was so I can ring you in the morning.' Frank continued. 'Are we still good to go with that?'   
Gerard considered his options for a moment. 'You know what?' he asked. 'I think I might take you up on the offer of the sofa bed. Plus, it means you get to play for me sooner.'  
'Oh baby' Frank whispered. 'I'd play for you anytime.'  
Gerard's mind went haywire. Was that the amount of alcohol he had drunk talking, or was that an invitation to do the frick-frack-fondue with him? Either way, the growing- ahem- problem in his jeans needed to be sorted out.  
'Uhh... maybe we should go back to yours, yeah?' Gerard stuttered.   
'I thought you'd never ask.' Frank threw some money on the counter, grabbed Gerard's hand and made for the door.  
'Dude, slow down, my head's spinning a little.' Gerard said softly, staggering slightly towards the door.  
'Shit, sorry.' Frank put his arm around Gerard's waist to steady him, guiding him out of the bar slowly.  
'That's better.' Gerard sighed.  
Frank chuckled. 'What, being able to walk properly or having my arm around your waist?'   
'Little bit of both.' Gerard stated calmly, although in his head, he was screaming from being in such close contact with Frank.  
They walked a few more blocks until they stopped outside a rather run-down apartment complex.  
'This is me.' Frank said sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck.  
'No fucking way.' Gerard said quietly. 'This is where I live!'  
'Seriously?' Frank said in disbelief. 'What number?'   
'521, you?' Gerard asked.  
'421. That means your apartment is directly above mine... Wait!' Frank exclaimed. 'You're the guy who plays Bowie at four in the fucking morning!'  
Gerard laughed nervously. 'Yeah, that's me...'  
Frank stared at him for a few seconds, then proceeded to collapse into fits of laughter. 'You have cool taste in music, I'll give you that. I can't believe it's been you the whole time!'  
Gerard giggled a little. 'I am so sorry. I never even considered that other people would hear it. I have insomnia, you see, so I tend to be up in the early hours. And what's better to play than Bowie?'   
'Fair shit. I'm just amazed we hadn't run into each other yet.' Frank stood there for a moment, before snapping back to reality.  
'Come on, I'm freezing my tits off out here, let's go inside.' Frank headed towards the door, and Gerard, more than willingly, followed.  
'Freezing your tits off? Really?' Gerard chuckled.  
'What?' Frank feigned offence. 'I could have them, you know.'  
'Yeah, no offence, but I'm not into that.' Gerard said, passing through the door that Frank was holding open.  
'Yeah, me neither, really.' Frank said, closing the door. 'Dicks all the way!' he screamed, throwing his fists in the air.  
'Shut up!' Gerard whisper-yelled, covering Frank's mouth with his hand. 'People will be sleeping!'  
Frank muttered something from under Gerard's hand.  
Gerard smirked. 'Sorry, what? I couldn't quite hear you.'  
Frank raised an eyebrow at him, and licked his hand.  
Gerard pulled back instantly, a look of disgust spreading across his face.  
'What the fuck?' Gerard exclaimed, wiping his hand on Frank's sleeve.  
'Shut up!' Frank mocked, grinning. 'People will be sleeping.'  
'I could smash your pretty face into the ground, asshole.' Gerard muttered with fake annoyance.  
'You think I'm pretty?' Frank smirked.  
'No comment.' Gerard stated, making his way up the stairs.  
'Race you!' Frank screamed as he ran past Gerard, taking the steps two at a time.  
'Motherfucker!' Gerard yelled, running after him as fast as he could.  
He could hear Frank laughing manically as he ran just ahead of him, struggling to keep up with the shorter man.  
By the time Gerard got to Frank's apartment, Frank was leaning against the wall, as if he had been waiting hours for him.   
Gerard walked slowly over to Frank, struggling for breath as he leant against the wall next to him.  
'Leaving you breathless already?' Frank said smugly. 'This is a first.'  
'Shut up.' Gerard panted. 'As if you could leave me breathless.'  
All of a sudden, he noticed Frank was rather close.  
'Watch me.'   
Frank closed the gap between the two of them, pressing his lips to Gerard's. For a moment, Gerard did nothing, unsure of how to react. But when Frank's hands snaked round his waist and up the back of his shirt, Gerard wound his arms around Frank's neck, running one hand through the younger man's hair and pushing them closer together.  
Gerard felt Frank's tongue probing at his lower lip, as if tentatively asking for access. Gerard parted his lips slightly, granting permission.  
With this, Frank pulled Gerard closer, deepening the kiss. He slid his hand up the front of Gerard's shirt, laying his hand across his chest.  
Gerard let out a small moan as he pulled away for breath. 'Fuck, Frank.' he barely whispered.  
Frank looked into Gerard's eyes. 'Inside, now.' he growled, fumbling with the door handle.  
Gerard more than happily followed him inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...And the frick-frack ensues... I chickened out last minute on writing the smut. I'm sure your filthy minds can imagine it ;)
> 
> I'll try and be a little quicker with the next update, and thank you all for being so patient with me :)


	3. Step Three: Pretend You Don't Remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah, it only took me a month to update this time. I am awfully sorry about the long waits for this fic, and thank you to anyone who has the patience to stick with this :)

'Fuck, my head.' Gerard groaned groggily, pushing himself into a sitting position. He rubbed his eyes with one hand, using the other to keep himself sitting up steadily.  
He opened his eyes and blinked a few times.  
'Coffee.' He said determinedly. He went to shuffle the duvet off himself and realised he couldn't move it. He tugged at it a few times, becoming frustrated.  
An annoyed grumble came from next to him.  
'Fuck.' He whispered.  
Lying next to him on the bed (naked, he thought) was none other than Frank Iero.  
'Shit, shit, shit.' He mumbled angrily.  
He quickly scanned the room for his clothes, finding them in a heap by the door.  
He slowly began to raise himself from the bed, hoping that he didn't wake the sleeping hobbit.  
'God, he really is tiny' Gerard accidentally said out loud.  
Frank turned over in his sleep so he was facing the wall.  
Gerard slowly slid off the bed and crept tentatively towards the door, grabbing his clothes on his way out.  
He stood awkwardly in the kitchen for a few moments, before hitting himself in the forehead.  
'Oh, right, clothes!' he whisper-exclaimed. He tried to find his underwear in the pile of clothes, but to his dismay, there weren't any in there. He shrugged, pulling on his jeans. It was too late to go back for them now.  
He tugged on his t-shirt as he made for the front door, opening it as silently as he could and slipping outside the apartment. He winced a little as the door creaked while he was closing it.  
'Oh shit.' he said, a little louder this time, seeing as he was in no danger of waking Frank up.  
He quickly raced down the stairs to his apartment, rushing through his front door.  
He grabbed his phone from his jeans pocket and dialled Mikey's number.  
'Gee, what's up man?' Mikey answered almost instantly.  
'Okay, so I kind of did something stupid last night.' Gerard said nervously.  
'Gerard,' Mikey's voice went dead serious. 'Did you drink again?'  
'Maybe?' he answered hesitantly. 'And I might have accidentally gone home with someone...'  
'Gerard!' Mikey exclaimed.'What the fuck, dude? You told me you were over this! You promised me you wouldn't drink anymore! Who was it? Where are you?'  
'I'm at home, Mikey.' Gerard reassured him. 'I'm safe. The guy lives on the floor above me. He's called Frank Iero, I think.'  
Gerard sat down on his sofa and put his head in his hands. 'What the fuck am I supposed to do? He lives upstairs, for God's sakes. I'm bound to see him again, what the hell?'  
'Hey, look, sorry, I've got to go, but good luck sorting this, yeah?'  
'Mikey, no wait-' Gerard began, but the phoneline went dead.  
'Fuck!' he yelled, throwing his phone at the wall, not caring enough to see whether it was smashed or not.  
'I've got to get out.' he mumbled to himself, grabbing his jacket and keys and heading for the door.  
He flung it open to find a small man stood there, his hand raised as though he was about to knock.  
Of course, the small man was Frank Iero.  
'Umm, hey, Gerard.' Frank said awkwardly.  
'Oh, um, hi.' Gerard tried to return the pleasantries. 'So, how are you?'  
Frank scratched the back of his neck nervously. 'I'm good, y'know? It's all good. I, uh, just wanted to ask you something, but if you're in a hurry...' he gesrured at Gerard's flustered appearance.  
'No, it's okay.' Gerard said quickly. 'What did you want to ask?'  
'I was just wondering if you... remembered anything that happened last night?' Frank asked. 'Y'know, or whether you were too... out of it.'  
'Um, no, I don't remember what happened last night, no, sorry.' Gerard lied. 'Nothing out of the ordinary, I don't think.'  
'Oh.' A look of dismay flashed across Frank's face. 'Okay then.'  
'Sorry, I'm kind of in a rush, so I've got to go, okay? I'll... see you around.' he said hastily,.before rushing down the stairs, leaving Frank stood outside his door.


	4. Step Four: Drink A Little More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't like this chapter, but oh well :)   
> Here you go :)

'Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!' Gerard exclaimed loudly as he left his apartment block, much to the disgust of an eldery couple walking by. 'Of all the ways you could have handled that, you handled it really fucking well, didn't you?' he scolded himself, muttering under his breath.  
He shoved his hands in his pockets and began to walk. He didn't really know where he was going, but he'd end up somewhere eventually.  
As he walked, thoughts ran through his mind.  
Why the hell did I run out of his apartment this morning?   
Why didn't I just stay where I was, and we could have handled it like normal people?  
Maybe we could have arranged to go out sometime or-  
Gerard stopped in his tracks. 'Wait, what?' he said out loud.  
No. Absolutely not. I do not like Frank Iero. No fucking way, he thought. This isn't happening. This can't be happening. He's a fucking hobbit! He's small and weird and kind of adorable and a little bit hot. Plus, he was pretty great last night when he-  
'Fuck, I need a drink.' Gerard shook his head and carried on down the road to the bar.  
He pushed the door open and headed inside, taking his usual seat at the bar.  
'Hi Gerard.' The bartender said with a smile.  
'Hey.' Gerard responded, trying to seem friendly, but failing. He couldn't remember the guy's name, mainly because he was drunk most of the time he was here, and had no regard for such pleasantries. He was here for alcohol, and to forget, nothing else.  
'The usual?' The bartender asked, cleaning a glass.  
'Sure.' He replied, putting his elbows on the bar and cradling his head in his hands.   
Soon enough, a beer slid down the bar towards him.  
'I'll put it on the tab for later.' The bartender said with a smile.  
Gerard nodded at him, and began to drink.  
*********************  
A couple of beers and a few shots later, the room was spinning and Gerard was staring blankly at the dancefloor. The regulars were there, doing something than one couldn't really call dance. It was more like drunken fumbling.  
Gerard took another sip of beer and laughed at them softly.  
It was funny how people wasted their lives away at places like this. Drinking and dancing as though nothing else mattered, as if they could avoid every problem as long as there was some form of alcohol in their system. This lifestyle became addictive and hard to escape from. He pitied them and their incessant need to fill their empty lives in this way.  
As Gerard drained the rest of his beer, he realised that he was describing himself.  
He sat in silence and stared at the floor as he contemplated this realisation.  
'Excuse me?' A voice pierced through the alcohol induced silence.  
Gerard looked up to see a rather attractive man stood in front of him.  
Not as attractive as Frank, his mind reminded him.  
'Saw you sitting here by yourself, thought you could do with some company.' The guy said, taking a seat next to Gerard at the bar.  
'I'm not lonely or anything.' Gerard slurred a little.  
'I wasn't saying that you were.' The man explained. 'I just wondered whether you might like some company, that's all.'  
Gerard shrugged. 'Fine by me. It's a free country, isn't it?'  
'Cool.' The guy smiled. 'I'm Bert.' He extended a hand.  
'Gerard.' He said, shaking Bert's hand.  
'So, what's a guy like you doing here?' Bert asked.  
'Just wanted to forget someone, that's all. Seemed like alcohol was the best way to do that.' Gerard said, gesturing to the bartender for another drink. 'And one for my friend.'  
'Thanks.' Bert smiled. 'And fair enough really. Who are you trying to get over?'  
Gerard sighed. 'Just some guy, no-one important.'  
'Well,' Bert began, taking a sip of his drink. 'If I were this guy, you wouldn't be in this situation. I would never have let someone like you go.'  
Gerard smiled, blushing a little bit.  
'Honestly, you're kind of gorgeous.' Bert continued, moving closer to Gerard. He placed a hand on his arm, as if to check that this was okay.  
Gerard moved a little closer, closing his eyes and-  
'Hey!' A voice exclaimed, pulling Gerard back. 'What's happening?'  
Gerard looked up to see who had held him back.  
Of course it was Frank motherfucking Iero.  
'Gerard, who's this guy?' Bert asked, gesturing at Frank.  
'Frank, leave me alone, okay? I'm trying to have a conversation with Bert.' Gerard slurred.  
'No, Bert's trying to get into your pants. Believe me, he's not interested in conversation.'  
'And you know this how, exactly?' Bert asked, looking smug.  
'I've been watching you, you asshole! You've been eyeing Gerard up like a piece of meat for the past half an hour!' Frank yelled, gaining the attention of quite a few people in the room.  
'Honestly Frank,' Gerard put his hand on Bert's. 'We're just having a conversation.'  
'You're too drunk to realise what he's doing, Gerard! He's gonna use you!' Frank exclaimed.  
'What, like you did?' Gerard retorted.  
Frank fell silent for a moment. 'Gerard, I-I didn't use you. You left this morning, not me. You made the choice not to stick around, not me, okay?'  
'Maybe it's best if you leave.' Bert stood up, slowly pushing Frank away from Gerard.  
'No, I will not leave, you dick! I need to make sure Gerard's okay, and that you won't try and do anything to him.'  
'You don't need to worry about him, I'll take care of him.' Bert said with a smile.  
The next thing Frank knew, his fist had collided with Bert's nose. Blood was gushing from it as Bert tried to stop the bleeding with one hand and swung at Frank with the other.  
'Motherfucker!' Frank yelled, grabbing Bert by the shoulders and pushing him into the side of the bar. He wenr to throw a punch at Bert's face again, but someone was pulling him away. He thrashed around, before realising that it was Gerard holding him back.  
'Guys, stop!' Gerard yelled.   
Bert made a run for Frank, but he was grabbed by one of the bartenders.  
Frank finally got out of Gerard's grip. 'Gerard, we need to go, okay?'  
A little overwhelmed by the violence, Gerard agreed, and let Frank drag him out of the bar.  
As they stepped out into the cold night, Frank grabbed Gerard's hand.  
Gerard tried to escape from his grip, but Frank held on tighter.  
'No, Gerard. I need to make sure you stay with me, so we can get you home safe, okay?' Frank asked.  
Gerard nodded.  
They continued walking until they reach the apartment block. They walked up the stairs (well, Frank walked, dragging Gerard) until they reached Frank's apartment.  
'This isn't my house.' Gerard said as Frank unlocked the door.  
'I know.' Frank pushed the door open, gesturing for Gerard to go inside. 'I'm not leaving you by yourself tonight, okay?'  
Frank closed the apartment door behind them, heading straight to the kitchen to get Gerard a glass of water.  
'Sit down, by the way!' he yelled from the kitchen.  
When he returned with the glass of water, he found Gerard asleep on the sofa, snoring gently.  
Frank rolled his eyes.'Guess we'll talk about this in the morning then.'  
He walked to his room to fetch two blankets. He draped one over Gerard and sat down next to Gerard, with the other blanket wrapped around him, so he could sleep on the sofa and keep an eye on Gerard through the night.


	5. Step Five: I Need To Run Dry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so bloody long, I was extremely busy.  
> I hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it :)

Gerard woke with a start.  
'Fucking hell,' he mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck, painful from where he had been lying in an uncomfortable position.  
He blinked a few times, his eyes adjusting to the light, before looking over at the sleeping figure on the sofa next to him.  
'Oh fuck, not again,' he whispered.  
'Nothing actually happened' said the not sleeping figure.  
'I guess that's good then.' Gerard said bluntly.  
'Yes it is.' Frank replied, pushing himself in to a sitting position. 'Gerard, we need to talk, okay?'  
Gerard groaned. 'Could I perhaps have a glass of water before all the seriousness begins. My head is killing me.'  
Frank sighed, getting up and going to the kitchen.  
'And possibly some aspirin?' Gerard called.  
'Bitch!' Frank yelled back. 'Do it yourself!'  
'Fine!' Gerard pulled himself up off the sofa and dragged himself to the kitchen.  
Frank handed him a glass of water and a tablet as he walked in.  
'Thanks.' Gerard said, taking them from Frank and downing them, placing the glass on the side.  
Frank leant back against the counter, folding his arms across his chest. 'About last night.'  
Gerard scratched the back of his neck uncomfortably. 'Yeah...'  
'Do you remember what happened?' Frank questioned.  
'I got drunk?' Gerard guessed.  
Frank sighed. 'Why did you get drunk?'  
'Do you really want me to be honest with you?' Gerard asked.  
'I'd prefer it if you were.' Frank sighed.  
'IguessIjustwantedtoforgetwhathappenedbetweenyouandme' Gerard mumbled.  
'Right, you're gonna have to speak a little bit louder than that.' Frank said.  
'I wanted to forget about what happened between you and me.' Gerard repeated.  
'You mean you remember?' Frank asked. 'You told me you didn't!'  
'That's because it was really fucking awkward!' Gerard exclaimed. 'I only just met you and then I screwed you because I was drunk. And maybe a small part of me wanted it anyway, but-'  
'Okay, wait, shut the fuck up.' Frank interrupted. 'It wasn't just you being drunk?'  
'Not entirely, no. And I'm sorry if this makes anything awkward between us or-'  
Frank cut him off by pressing his lips to Gerard's. It was soft and sweet and didn't last long before Gerard pulled away.  
'Look, as much as I appreciate you kissing me and I would very much like you to do it again sometime, I was talking, you bitch.' Gerard chuckled.  
Frank laughed. 'Okay, I'm sorry, I won't interrupt you again.'  
'Are we okay?' Gerard asked nervously.  
'Are you going to stop drinking?' Frank asked. 'Because the only way that this is gonna work out is if you lay off the alcohol for a while, okay? Promise me.'  
'I think I can do that.' Gerard smiled.  
'Then I think we're gonna be just fine.' Frank smirked, leaning in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it's short and shitty, I just wanted to give you guys something to end it with.

**Author's Note:**

> Would anyone be interested in seeing more of this? I'm currently working on the next chapter.


End file.
